


Everything is Permitted

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, PWP without Porn, Ship all the crackships, Time Travel, mild alcohol use, of a very varied sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Assassin's Creed with time-travel, girl-on-girl love and no plot so far.More detailed chapter summaries in the chapter summaries, each is a pairing and a kink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuri_Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/gifts), [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziio/Maria Thorpe, kissing, introspection.

Kaniehtí:io  _mi-ight_ just have a type. And that type might just be pretty, stubborn English Templars with a secret heart of gold, no sense of self-preservation, and formidable fencing skills, and the tendency to almost be more trouble than they are worth.

That's where any similarity ends. Maria Thorpe is petite, half a head shorter than Ziio, with a deceptively slender built that belies her strength, small hands, delicate features. Decidedly feminine, once you look past the clothes and mannerisms.

And she kisses back when kissed. Where Haytham had been awkward and hesitant, Maria has none of his reservation. As soon as Ziio's lips touch hers, she takes control, slipping her hand into Ziio's hair and her tongue into Ziio's mouth, teasing, exploring, caressing.

“You kiss well”, she says, once they break for air (with a final nip to her lip), her calm voice in contrast with her flushed cheeks and bright eyes, and dives right back in.

And that's brand new, new and shiny and interesting, the way Maria feels pressed against her, the way she kisses (like she fights – skilled and daring and dominant). Ziio decides she likes it.

(European clothes, though, are ridiculous no matter the time they are from.)

 

 


	2. The Morning After (and Before)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke Augustine/Lucy Thorne, non-explicit drunkenness drunk sex, consensual but drunk d/s, one-night stands, implied sober d/s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked Assassin_J: would Brooke Augustine do Lucy Thorne? Drunk or sober?  
> And she said: Drunk and then sober.  
> So this crackfic is for her, really, because she make it happen.  
> Warning for two villains having drunk lesbian consensually BDSM-y sex, not very explicit.

Brooke blinks blearily awake, taking in the dull light of early morning filtering through the curtains, the smooth feeling of sheets sliding against her naked body, the dull tender not-quite-ache-yet of her head. A look around the room provides ample clues to what she did last night – clothes strewn over the floor, both her own very familiar ones and ones that she doesn't remember seeing let alone owning, an empty wine bottle overturned in the corner. A glance to the other side reveals who she did – a pale, red-haired woman apparently clad in nothing but a strange square necklace reclines there, sound asleep by the look of her, sprawled out with the cover covering not much of anything. Nice. Killer body. Long legs, perky breasts even paler than her face, with pale pink nipples and a reddish freckle on the side of one, a patch of dark-red hair at the apex of her thighs. She always did have good taste. Brooke decides to slip out without waking her new partner and get coffee, but as soon as she moves, shifting the weight on the mattress, the stranger opens her eyes, sharp and aware and wary and dangerous, like Brooke herself and her military comrades. As soon as she sees Brooke, however, she relaxes.

“Oh. Morning.”

“Morning,” replies Brooke. “Coffee?”

“You wouldn't happen to have tea, would you?”

The stranger, who turns out to be called Lucy Thorne, ends up following Brooke to the miserable little excuse for a kitchen, still naked, following Brooke with her eyes while she puts on the kettle and the coffee maker and searches the cupboards, coming up with a long-forgotten half-full metal tin of leafy Assam and a mismatched pair of mugs. And Brooke knows she's not really pretty, too tall and too hard and heading fast into too old, but she has been called handsome, and Lucy seems to like what she sees well enough, and this easy, casual appreciation, along with the promise of what is to come, make Brooke melt and drip inside.

“Well, that was a lovely night”, says Lucy later as she stretches in her folding chair, spreading and recrossing her legs in a way that claims to be innocent but looks utterly sinful. “And a charming morning. As for now, I have two ideas: I can get dressed and leave you to your own devices, or, we can go back to bed and I will make you scream just like I did last night.” And Brooke does remember the screaming bit – coming with three of the other woman's slender, agile fingers inside her, wrists tied to her headboard with her own belt – and Lucy did make good on gagging her with her (Lucy's) panties after that. But as wonderful as that sounds, she has an even better idea.

“Oh, I thought it was going to be my turn now.”

Lucy's smile is all predator.

“What would I get out of it?”

“Only as many orgasms as you can take before you beg me to stop, pet.”

 


End file.
